ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: M
*'macabro' macabre *'macarrón (bollo)' macaroon *'macarrones' macaroni *'macarrónico' macaronic *'Macedonia' Macedonia *'maceración' maceration *'macerar' macerate (to -) *'machacar' pound (to -) *'machete' a machete *'machete' machete, cutlass *'machista' macho *'macho' male *'macizo' massive *'macrocósmico' macrocosmic *'macrocosmos' macrocosm *'macroinstrucción' macro *'mácula' macula *'madeja' skein *'madera flotante' driftwood *'madera' lumber *'madera' timber *'madera' wood *'maderaje' lumbering *'maderamen' woodwork *'maderero' lumberman *'madrastra' stepmother *'madre' mother *'Madrid' Madrid *'madrigal' madrigal *'madurar' mature (to -) *'madurar' ripen (to -) *'madurez' maturity *'maduro' mellow *'maduro' ripe *'maestra de escuela' schoolmistress *'maestro de ceremonias' ringmaster *'maestro de escuela' schoolmaster *'maestro' maestro *'maestro' master *'maestro' teacher *'mafia' Mafia *'magia' magic *'mágico' magic *'mágico' magical *'magistrado' magistrate *'magistral' magisterial *'magistratura' judiciary *'magnanimidad' magnanimity *'magnánimo' magnanimous *'magnate' magnate *'magnesia' magnesia *'magnesio' chalk *'magnesio' magnesium *'magnético' magnetic *'magnetismo' magnetism *'magnetización' magnetization *'magnetizar' magnetize *'magnetizar' mesmerize (to -) *'magneto' magneto *'magnificar' magnify (to -) *'magnificencia' magnificence *'magnífico' magnificent *'magnífico' palatial *'magnífico' princely *'magnífico' superb *'magnitud logarítmica' log magnitude *'magnitud' magnitude *'mago' conjurer *'mago' magician *'mago' wizard *'magro' meager *'Mahoma' Mohammed *'Mahoma' Muhammad *'mahometano' Mohammedan *'mahonesa' mayonnaise *'maicena' cornstarch *'mailing' mailing *'Maine' Maine *'maiz perlado' popcorn *'maiz' corn (US) *'maíz' corn, maize *'maiz' maize (UK) *'maíz' maize (UK) *'majestad' majesty *'majestuosamente' majestically *'majestuosidad' stateliness *'majestuoso' majestic *'majestuoso' stately *'mal acogido' unwelcome *'mal de amores' lovesickness *'mal de ojo' jinx *'mal educado' ill-bread *'mal educado' ill-mannered *'mal educado' impolite *'mal educado' unmannerly *'mal estado' disrepair *'mal retribuido' underpaid *'mal uso' misuse *'mal ventilado' stuffy *'mal' badly *'mal' wrong *'mal' wrongdoing *'mal' wrongly *'mala conducta' misconduct *'mala educación' impoliteness *'malabarista' juggler *'malar' malar *'malaria' malaria *'maldad' badness *'maldad' wickedness *'maldición' curse *'maldición' damn *'maldito' accursed *'maldito' cursed *'maldito' damned *'maleable' malleable *'malecón' jetty *'malecón' pier *'maleta' suitcase *'maleta' valise *'maletín' satchel *'malevolencia' malevolence *'malévolo' malevolent *'malévolo' malicious *'maleza' undergrowth *'malgastador' wasteful *'malgastar' squander (to -) *'malgasto' waste of money *'malhechor' malefactor *'malhechor' wrongdoer *'malhumorado' crabby *'malhumorado' moody *'malhumorado' morose *'malhumorado' peevish *'malhumorado' sulky *'malhumorado' sullen *'malicia' malice *'malignidad' malignancy *'maligno' malign *'malla' mesh *'mallas (plural)' tights *'Mallorca' Majorca *'malo' bad *'malo' mean *'malo' naughty *'malo' wicked *'malsano y húmedo' dank *'malsano' unwholesome *'malta' malt *'maltratar' maltreat (to -) *'maltratar' mishandle (to -) *'maltratar' mistreat (to -) *'maltrato' maltreatment *'maltrecho' damaged *'malvender' undersell (to -) *'malversar' misappropriate (to -) *'mamá' mama *'mamá' mom *'mamá' mommy *'mamá' mum *'mamaíta' mammy *'mamífero' mammal *'mamón' sucker *'mamparo' bulkhead *'maña' knack *'maná' manna *'manada' drove *'mañana' morning *'mañana' morrow *'mañana' tomorrow *'manantial de agua mineral' spa *'mancha solar' sunspot *'mancha' blemish *'mancha' blotch *'mancha' smear *'mancha' smudge *'mancha' spot *'mancha' stain *'mancha' taint *'manchado de tinta' inky *'manchado' dappled *'manchado' spotted *'manchar' besmirch (to -) *'manchar' dapple (to -) *'manco' armless *'mandar' send (to -) *'mandarín' mandarin *'mandarina' tangerine *'mandato' mandate *'mandíbula' jaw *'mandíbula' jawbone *'mandíbula' mandible *'mando' commandment *'mandolina' mandolin *'mandón' bossy *'mandril' baboon *'mandril' mandrel *'manejable' manageable *'manejar' manage (to -) *'manejar' wield (to -) *'manera' manner *'manera' way *'manga' sleeve *'mango' mango *'manguito' muff *'manía' craze *'maníaco' maniac *'maniaco-depresivo' maniac-depressive *'manicomio' bedlam *'manicura' manicure *'manicuro' manicurist *'manifestación' manifestation *'manifiesto' manifest *'manifiesto' manifesto *'manifiesto' undisguised *'maniobra' maneuver *'manipulación' manipulation *'manipulador' manipulator *'manipulador' taper *'manipular' manipulate (to -) *'maniquí' mannequin *'mano de obra' manpower *'manómetro' manometer *'manómetro' pressure gauge *'manosear' tamper (to -) *'manotazo' spanking *'mansedumbre' meekness *'manso' meek *'manso' tame *'manta escocesa' plaid *'manta' blanket *'manteca de cerdo' lard *'mantel' tablecloth *'mantener' maintain (to -) *'mantener' support (to -) *'mantenimiento' service *'mantequera ( para hacer mantequilla)' churn *'manual de aprendizaje' a tutorial (booklet) *'manual' manual *'manual' textbook *'manualmente' manually *'manufacturar' manufacture (to -) *'manuscrito' manuscript *'manzana silvestre' crab apple *'manzana' apple *'manzanilla' chamomile *'mapa' chart *'mapa' map *'maquetación' publishing (desktop -) *'maquillaje' makeup *'maquillaje' make-up *'máquina de escribir' typewriter *'máquina' machine *'maquinación' machination *'maquinar' machinate (to -) *'maquinaria' machinery *'maquinilla de afeitar' shaver *'maquinista' machinist *'maquinista' motorman *'Mar Adriático' Adriatic Sea *'Mar Báltico' Baltic Sea *'Mar de Irlanda' Irish Sea *'Mar del Norte' North Sea *'Mar Egeo' Aegean Sea *'Mar Mediterráneo' Mediterranean Sea *'Mar Negro' Black Sea *'mar' sea *'maragota' ballan wrasse *'maratón' marathon *'maravilla' marvel *'maravilla' wonder *'maravillosamente' wonderfully *'maravilloso' marvelous *'maravilloso' wonderful *'maravilloso' wondrous *'marca (de una página web)' bookmark *'marca de fábrica' trademark *'marca de nacimiento' birthmark *'marca de viruelas' pockmark *'marca registrada' trademark *'marca' brand *'marcado multifrecuencia' touch tone dialing *'marcado' marked *'marcador de libros' bookmark *'marcador' bookmark *'marcador' marker *'marcapasos' pacemaker *'marcar una página web' bookmark (to -) *'marcar' dial-up (to -) *'marcha atrás' reverse *'marcha' march *'marchitamiento' shrivelling *'marchitarse' wilt (to -) *'marchitarse' wither (to -) *'marchito' withered *'marcial' martial *'marciano' Martian *'marco (de una ventana)' casement *'marea alta' high tide *'marea' tide *'mareado (en avión)' airsick *'mareado' seasick *'mareo' seasickness *'marga' loam *'margarina' margarine *'margarita' daisy *'margen' marge *'margen' margin *'margen' rim *'marginal' marginal *'marica' mollycoddle *'marihuana' marijuana *'marimacho' tomboy *'marina' navy *'marinero' mariner *'marinero' sailor *'marinero' seafarer *'marinero' seafaring *'marinero' seagoing *'marinero' seaman *'marinero' seaworthy *'marino' marine *'marioneta' marionette *'mariquita' ladybug *'mariscal' marshal *'marisco' shellfish *'mariscos' seafood *'marítimo' maritime *'marketing' marketing *'mármol' marble *'marquesina' marquee (US) *'marrajo' mackerel shark *'marrón' brown *'Marruecos' Morocco *'Marsella' Marseille *'marsopa' porpoise *'marsupial' marsupial *'Marte' Mars *'martes' Tuesday *'martilleo' clatter *'martillo de reflejo' percussor *'martín pescador' kingfisher *'martini' martini *'mártir' martyr *'martirio' martyrdom *'maruca' ling *'maruca' Mediterranean ling *'marxismo' Marxism *'marxista' Marxist *'Maryland' Maryland *'marzo' March *'más allá de' beyond *'más alto' topmost *'más bien' rather *'más cerca' more closely *'más ciego' blinder *'más profundo' innermost *'más pronto' sooner *'más tarde' later *'más' more *'más' plus *'masa terrestre' land-mass *'masa' dough *'masa' mash *'masa' mass *'masa' pasta *'masaje' massage *'masajista' masseur *'masajista' masseuse *'mascador' chewer *'mascar' munch (to -) *'máscara' mask *'mascarada' masquerade *'mascota' mascot *'masculinidad' masculinity *'masculino' masculine *'mascullar' mumble (to -) *'masetero' masseter *'masivo' massive *'masoquista' masochist *'masoquista' masochistic *'Massachusetts' Massachusetts *'masticable' chewable *'masticación' mastication *'masticar' chew (to -) *'masticar' masticate *'mástil' mast *'mastín' mastiff *'masturbación' masturbation *'masturbar' masturbate *'masturbarse' masturbate (to -) *'matadero de reses' abattoir *'matadero' shambles *'matanza' killing *'matanza' massacre *'matanza' slaughter *'matar' kill (to -) *'matar' slay (to -) *'matasellos' postmark *'matemáticas' mathematics *'matemático' mathematical *'matemático' mathematician *'materia prima' raw material *'materia' matter *'material aislante' insulating material *'material de escritorio' stationery *'material' material *'material' stuff *'maternal' maternal *'maternal' motherly *'maternidad' maternity *'maternidad' motherhood *'matices (plural)' shades (plural) *'matiné' matinee *'matiz' nuance *'matón' bully *'matorral' brushwood *'matrícula (coste de la -)' tuition (cost) *'matrimonial' marital *'matrimonial' matrimonial *'matrimonio mixto' intermarriage *'matrimonio' marriage *'matrimonio' matrimony *'matrimonio' wedlock *'matriz de puntos' dot matrix *'matriz' matrix *'matrona' matron *'maullido' a meow *'maullido' caterwaul *'maullido' mew *'maullido' miaow *'mausoleo' mausoleum *'maxilar inferior' lower maxillary *'máxima' maxim *'maximar' maximize (to -) *'maximizar' maximize *'máximo' maximal *'máximo' maximum *'mayo' May *'mayonesa' mayonnaise *'mayor' major *'mayor' senior *'mayordomo' steward *'mayoría' majority *'mayormente' largely *'mayúscula' capital *'mayúscula' upper-case (letter) *'mayúsculas' caps *'mayúsculas' upper case *'maza' mace *'mazmorra' dungeon *'mazo' mallet *'mazo' maul *'mazorca' cob *'meandro' meander *'mear' piss (to -) *'mecánica' mechanics *'mecánico' mechanic *'mecánico' mechanical *'mecánico' serviceman *'mecanismo' mechanism *'mecanización' mechanization *'mecanizar' mechanize (to -) *'mecanógrafa' typist *'mecanografía' typing *'mecanografiado' typewritten *'mecedora' rocker *'mecedora' rocking chair *'mecha' wick *'medalla' medal *'medallón' locket *'media cuadrática' quadratic mean *'media vuelta' about-face *'media' a stocking *'media' average *'media' mean *'mediación' mediation *'mediador' mediator *'mediana' median *'mediano' middling *'medianoche' midnight *'mediar' mediate (to -) *'mediato' mediate *'medicación' medication *'medicamento' medicament *'medicar' medicate (to -) *'medicina' medicine *'medicinal' medicinal *'medición' mensuration *'médico' doctor *'médico' medical *'médico' physician *'medida' measure *'medida' measurement *'medieval' medieval *'medio galope' canter *'medio' average *'medio' medial *'medio' medium *'medio' mid *'medio' middle *'mediocre' mediocre *'mediocridad' mediocrity *'mediodía' midday *'mediodía' noon *'mediodía' noonday *'medios (plural)' means (plural) *'medios de comunicación' media *'medios' media *'medir (con contador)' meter (to -) *'meditación' meditation *'meditar' meditate (to -) *'meditativo' meditative *'mediterráneo' Mediterranean *'médula adrenal' adrenal gland *'médula espinal' medulla dorsalis *'médula espinal' spinal cord *'médula espinal' spine *'médula ósea' bone marrow *'médula ósea' medulla *'médula' marrow *'médula' medulla *'medusa' jellyfish *'mega- (prefijo griego correspondiente a 1.000.000)' mega- *'megaciclo' megacycle *'megáfono' megaphone *'megahercio (unidad equivalente a 1.000.000 hercios)' megahertz *'megalomanía' megalomania *'mejilla' cheek *'mejillón' blue mussel *'mejillón' common mussel *'mejillón' mussel *'mejor' better *'mejora' amelioration *'mejora' betterment *'mejora' improvement *'mejora' upturn *'mejorar' ameliorate *'mejorar' improve (to -) *'melancolía' melancholia *'melancolía' melancholy *'melancólico' melancholic *'melancólico' mirthless *'melanocito' melanocyte *'melanosoma' melanosoma *'melaza' treacle *'melazas (plural)' molasses (plural) *'melena' mane *'melifluo' mellifluous *'mella' dent *'mella' nick *'melocotón (color)' peach (color) *'melodía' melody *'melodía' tune *'melódico' melodic *'melodioso' melodious *'melodrama' melodrama *'melodramático' melodramatic *'melón' cantaloupe *'melón' melon *'membrana' membrane *'membranas' coats *'membranoso' membranous *'membrete' letterhead *'membrillo (árbol de)' quince *'memorable' memorable *'memorándum' memo *'memorándum' memorandum *'memoria de burbuja' bubble memory *'memoria' memoir *'memoria' memory *'memorizar' memorize (to -) *'mena' ore *'menaje' menage *'mención' mention *'mendacidad' mendacity *'mendaz' mendacious *'mendicante' mendicant *'mendicidad' beggary *'mendigo' beggar *'mendo' pole-dab *'mendo' witch *'mendolimón' lemon sole *'meneo' wiggle *'menesteroso' underprivileged *'menguar' dwindle (to -) *'menguar' subside (to -) *'menguar' wane (to -) *'meningitis cerebroespinal' cerebrospinal meningitis *'meningitis' meningitis *'meningococo' meningococcus *'menisco' meniscus *'menopausia' menopause *'menor' junior *'menor' minor *'menos que' less than *'menos' least *'menos' less *'menos' lesser *'menos' minus *'mensaje de advertencia' a warning *'mensajero' courier *'mensajero' messenger *'menstruación' menstruation *'menstrual' menstrual *'menstruar' menstruate (to -) *'menstruos (plural)' menses (plural) *'mensual' monthly *'mensurable' measurable *'menta verde' spearmint *'mental' mental *'mentalidad' mentality *'mentalmente' mentally *'mente' mind *'mentecato' brainless *'mentir' lie (to -) *'mentira' lie *'mentiroso' liar *'mentiroso' lying *'mentol' menthol *'mentor' mentor *'menú' menu *'meramente' merely *'mercader de esclavos' slaver *'mercado' market *'mercado' mart *'mercadotécnia' marketing *'mercancía' merchandise *'mercancía' ware *'mercantil' mercantile *'mercenario' mercenary *'mercurial' mercurial *'mercurio' mercury *'Mercurio' Mercury *'mercurio' quicksilver *'merecedor' deserving *'merecer' deserve (to -) *'merecidamente' deservedly *'merengue' meringue *'meridiano' meridian *'mérito' credit *'mérito' merit *'mérito' worthiness *'meritorio' meritorious *'merlano' whiting *'mermar' shrink (to -) *'mermelada (de naranja)' jam *'mermelada' marmalade *'mero' dusky perch *'mero' mere *'merodear' maraud (to -) *'merodeo' marauding *'merovingio' Merovingian *'mes próximo' next month *'mes' month *'mesa' table *'mesenterio' mesentery *'meseta' plateau *'meseta' table *'meseta' tableland *'mesiánico' messianic *'mesías' messiah *'mestizo' mongrel *'metabólica' metabolic *'metabolismo' metabolism *'metabolización' metabolization *'metacaracter' wildcard *'metacarpo' metacarpus *'metafísica' metaphysics *'metafísico' metaphysical *'metáfora' metaphor *'metafórico' metaphoric *'metal' metal *'metálico' metallic *'metalistería' metalwork *'metamórfosis' metamorphosis *'metano' methane *'metatarso' metatarsus *'meteórico' meteoric *'meteorito' meteorite *'meteorito' meteoroid *'meteoro' meteor *'meteorología' meteorology *'meteorológico' meteorological *'meteorólogo' meteorologist *'meteorólogo' weatherman *'meticuloso' meticulous *'metilo' methyl *'metódico' methodical *'metodismo' Methodism *'metodista' Methodist *'método de numeración' numbering method *'método' approach *'método' method *'metodología' methodology *'metonimia' metonymy *'métrico' metric *'metro' meter *'metro' subway *'metrónomo' metronome *'metrópoli' metropolis *'metropolitano' metropolitan *'mexicano' Mexican *'México' Mexico *'meyosis' meiosis *'mezcla' admixture *'mezcla' blend *'mezcla' jumble *'mezcla' medley *'mezcla' mix *'mezcla' mixture *'mezclado' blended *'mezclar' mingle (to -) *'mezquita' mosque *'mezzosoprano' mezzo-soprano *'mi' my *'Miami' Miami *'Míchigan' Michigan *'micra' micron *'micro' micro *'microbio' microbe *'microbiología' microbiology *'microbiológico' microbiological *'microchip' microchip *'microcosmo' microcosm *'microelectrónica' microelectronics *'microficha' microfiche *'microfilm' microfilm *'micrófono' mike *'microgramo' microgram *'micrómetro' micrometer *'micronizar' micronize (to -) *'microorganismo' microorganism *'microprogramación' microprogramming *'microscópico' microscopic *'microscopio' microscope *'microsegundo' microsecond *'microteléfono' telephone handset *'miedo' dread *'mielina' mielyn *'miembro de una compañía teatral' a player (in a theatre group) *'miembro' limb *'miembro' member *'mientras tanto' meanwhile *'mientras' while *'mientras' whilst *'miércoles' Wednesday *'mierda' shit *'mies' cornfield *'miga' crumb *'migraña' migraine *'migratorio' migratory *'Miguel Ángel' Michelangelo *'mijo' millet *'mil millones' billion *'mil veces' thousandfold *'mil' thousand *'mila' mile *'milagro' miracle *'milagroso' miraculous *'Milán' Milan *'milenario' millennial *'milenio' millennium *'milésimo' thousandth *'miliamperio (unidad equivalente a una milésima de amperio)' milliampere *'milicia' militia *'miliciano' militiaman *'miligramo' milligram *'mililitro' milliliter *'milímetro' millimeter *'militante' militant *'militar' militate (to -) *'militarismo' militarism *'militarista' militarist *'militarizar' militarize *'milla' mile *'millardo' billion *'millón' million *'millonario' millionaire *'millonésimo' millionth *'mimar' pamper (to -) *'mimbre' wicker *'mímica' mime *'mimo' mime *'mina de carbón' colliery *'minar' undermine (to -) *'mineral' mineral *'mineralogía' mineralogy *'mineralogista' mineralogist *'minería' mining *'minero' collier *'minero' miner *'miniatura' miniature *'miniaturizar' miniaturize *'minimar' minimize (to -) *'minimizar' minimize (to -) *'mínimo' minimal *'mínimo' minimum *'mínimo' minimum *'ministerial' ministerial *'ministerio fiscal' prosecution *'Minnesota' Minnesota *'minorar' lessen *'minoría' minority *'minorista' retailer *'minucias' minutiae *'minuciosamente' minutely *'minucioso' minuscule *'minucioso' searching *'minucioso' thorough *'minué' minuet *'minúsculo' wee *'minuta' docket *'minuto' minute *'miocardio' myocardium *'miope' myopic *'miopía' myopia *'mira' scope *'mirada de soslayo' leer *'mirar fijamente' stare (to -) *'mirar' behold (to -) *'mirar' look at (to -) *'mirar' regard (to -) *'miríada' myriad *'miriñaque' crinoline *'mirlo' blackbird *'mirón' a peepýng Tom *'mirón' lurker *'mirón' voyeur *'mirto' myrtle *'miscelánea' miscellany *'miscelánea' sundries *'misceláneo' miscellaneous *'miseria' poverty *'misericordia' mercy *'misericordioso' merciful *'misil' missile *'misión' mission *'misionero' missionary *'Misisipí' Mississippi *'mismo' same *'mismo' self *'mismo' very *'misofobia' mysophobia *'misomisia' mysophobia *'misterio' mystery *'misterioso' mysterious *'misterioso' uncanny *'misticismo' mysticism *'místico' mystic *'místico' mystical *'Misuri' Missouri *'mitad del camino' midway *'mítico' mythical *'mitigación' mitigation *'mitigar' mitigate (to -) *'mito' myth *'mitología' mythology *'mitón' mitt *'mitón' mitten *'mitosis' mitosis *'mitótica' mitotic *'mitral' mitral *'mnemotécnico' mnemonic *'mocasín' moccasin *'mochila' backpack *'mochila' knapsack *'mochila' rucksack *'moco' mucus *'moco' snot *'mocoso' brat *'mocoso' snotty *'modal (relativo al modo de operación)' modal *'modales (plural)' manners (plural) *'modalidad' pattern *'modelado' modeling *'modelo base' base model *'modelo' model *'moderación' moderation *'moderadamente' moderately *'moderado' measured *'moderado' moderate *'moderador' moderator *'moderar' slacken (to -) *'modernización' streamlining *'modernizar' modernize (to -) *'moderno' modern *'modestamente' modestly *'modestia' modesty *'modesto' modest *'modesto' unobtrusive *'modesto' unpretentious *'modificable' able to be modified *'modificación' modification *'modificador' modifier *'modificar' modify (to -) *'modismo' idiom *'modo' mode *'modular' modulate (to -) *'módulo' module *'mofa' derision *'mofarse' taunt (to -) *'mofeta' skunk *'mogote (cornamenta)' antler *'moho' mildew *'moho' mold *'moho' rust *'mohoso' moldy *'mohoso' mouldy *'mohoso' musty *'mohoso' rusty *'Moisés' Moses *'mojado' sodden *'mojado' soppy *'mojado' wet *'mojar' dunk (to -) *'mojón' boundary stone *'mojón' landmark *'molar' molar *'Moldavia' Moldavia *'molde' mold *'molde' mould *'molécula' molecule *'molecular' molecular *'molestar' annoy (to -) *'molestar' bother (to -) *'molestar' molest (to -) *'molestar' vex (to -) *'molestia' annoyance *'molestia' inconvenience *'molestia' molestation *'molestia' nuisance *'molestia' vexation *'molesto' annoying *'molesto' bothersome *'molesto' obnoxious *'molesto' obtrusive *'molesto' pesky *'molesto' troublesome *'molesto' trying *'molesto' vexatious *'molienda' milling *'molinero' miller *'molinete' brandish *'molino de viento' windmill *'molino' mill *'molusco' mollusk *'momentáneamente' momentarily *'momentáneo' momentary *'momento' instant *'momento' moment *'momento' momentum *'momia' mummy *'momificar' mummify (to -) *'monacal' monkish *'monacato' monasticism *'Mónaco' Monaco *'monarca' monarch *'monarquía' monarchy *'monárquico' monarchic *'monárquico' monarchist *'monasterio' monastery *'mondadientes' toothpick *'moneda' coin *'monedero' moneybag *'monetario' monetary *'monitorización' monitoring *'monja' nun *'monje' monk *'mono' ape *'mono' boiler suit *'moño' chignon *'mono' jumpsuit *'mono' monkey *'monóculo' monocle *'monofónico' monophonic *'monogamia' monogamy *'monógamo' monogamous *'monografía' monograph *'monograma' monogram *'monolítico' monolithic *'monolito' monolith *'monólogo' monologue *'monopolio' monopoly *'monopolista' monopolist *'monopolizar' monopolize *'monosilábico' monosyllabic *'monosílabo' monosyllable *'monotonía' monotony *'monótono' monotone *'monótono' monotonous *'monseñor' monsignor *'monserga' balderdash *'monstruo' monster *'monstruosidad' monstrosity *'monstruoso' monstrous *'montado' mounted *'montaje' assembly *'Montana' Montana *'montaña' mount *'montaña' mountain *'montañés' mountaineer *'montañoso' mountainous *'montaplatos' dumbwaiter *'montar' mount (to -) *'montar' ride (to -) *'Montenegro' Montenegro *'montón de tierra' mound *'montón' pile *'montura' mounting *'monumental' monumental *'monumento' monument *'monzón' monsoon *'morada' dwelling *'morador' dweller *'moral' moral *'moral' morale *'moralidad' morality *'moralista' moralist *'moralizar' moralize (to -) *'morar' dwell (to -) *'moratoria' moratorium *'Moravia' Moravia *'mórbido' morbid *'morbosidad' morbidity *'mordaz' mordant *'mordedura' bite *'morder' bite (to -) *'mordisco' nibble *'mordisquear' champ (to -) *'morena' brunette *'morena' moraine *'morena' moray *'moreno' a dark-skinned person *'moreno' dark (complexion) *'moreno' tawny *'morfina' morphia *'morfina' morphine *'morfología' morphology *'moribundo' moribund *'morir de hambre' starve (to -) *'morir' die (to -) *'mormón' Mormon *'mormonismo' Mormonism *'moroso' doubtful *'morsa' walrus *'mortadela' bologna *'mortaja' mortise *'mortaja' shroud *'mortal' deadly *'mortal' deathly *'mortal' mortal *'mortalidad' mortality *'mortero' mortar *'mortificación' chagrin *'mortificación' mortification *'mortificar' mortify (to -) *'mosaico' mosaic *'Moscú' Moscow *'mosquete' musket *'mosquetero' musketeer *'mosquito' mosquito *'mostaza (color)' mustard (color) *'mostrador' counter *'mostrar' display (to -) *'mostrar' show (to -) *'moteado' spotted *'motel' motel *'motilidad' motility *'motín' mutiny *'motivación' motivation *'motivar' motivate (to -) *'motivo' motif *'motivo' motive *'motivo' reason *'motocicleta' motorbike *'motocicleta' motorcycle *'motor' motor *'motorista' motorcyclist *'motosierra' mechanical saw *'mover' budge (to -) *'mover' move (to -) *'movible' movable *'móvil' mobile *'movilidad' mobility *'movilización' mobilization *'movilizar' mobilize (to -) *'movilizar' unfreeze (to -) *'movimiento' motion *'movimiento' movement *'movimiento' stir *'mozárabe' Mozarab *'mozo' waiter *'muchachez' boyhood *'muchacho' boy *'muchacho' chap *'muchacho' lad *'muchas veces' often *'muchedumbre' crowd *'mucho' much *'muchos' lots *'muchos' many *'muchos' much *'mucílago' mucilage *'mucosa (membrana -)' mucous membrane *'mucoso' mucous *'mudanza' moving *'mudanza' removal *'mudar' molt (to -) *'mudar' moult (to -) *'mudo' dumb *'mudo' dummy *'mudo' mute *'mudo' speechless *'mueca de dolor' wince *'muelle' quay *'muelle' spring *'muelle' wharf *'muérdago' mistletoe *'muerte' death *'muerto' dead *'muesca' joggle *'muestra' sample *'muestreo' sampling *'mufla' muffle *'mugido' moo *'mugre' squalor *'mujer deportista' sportswoman *'mujer literata' bluestocking *'mujer' woman *'mujerzuela' slut *'mújol' mullet *'mula' mule *'muladar' dunghill *'mulato' mulatto *'muleta' crutch *'multilateral' multilateral *'multimedia' multimedia *'multimillonario' multimillionaire *'múltiple' multifarious *'múltiple' multiple *'multiplexar' multiplex (to -) *'multiplicación' multiplication *'multiplicar' multiply (to -) *'multiplicidad' multiplicity *'múltiplo' multiple *'multitud' multitude *'multitud' throng *'mundano' mundane *'mundano' worldly *'mundial' worldwide *'mundo' world *'muñeca' doll *'muñeca' wrist *'Múnich' Munich *'munición' ammo *'munición' ammunition *'municiones (plural)' munitions (plural) *'municipal' municipal *'municipalidad' municipality *'municipio' township *'munificencia' munificence *'munificente' munificent *'mural' mural *'muralla' bailey *'murmullo' murmur *'murmullo' mutter *'murmurar' backbite (to -) *'muro' wall *'mus' mousse *'musa' muse *'muscular' muscular *'musculatura' musculature *'músculo estriado' stripped muscle *'músculo' muscle *'musculoso' brawny *'muselina' muslin *'museo' museum *'musgo' moss *'musgoso' mossy *'música' music *'musical' musical *'músico' musician *'muslo' thigh *'musola' dogfish *'musola' rigg *'musola' tope *'musulmán' Moslem *'musulmán' Muslim *'mutabilidad' changability *'mutabilidad' changeability *'mutación' mutation *'mutante' mutant *'mutilación' maim *'mutilación' mutilation *'mutilar' mutilate (to -) *'mutismo' mutism *'mutuamente excluyentes' mutually exclusive *'mutuamente' mutually *'mutuo' mutual *'muy hecho' well-done *'muy' very Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners